


Good Noodle

by jantolover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Daddy Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Heavy BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Master Castiel (Supernatural), Master/Slave, Needy Bottom Dean Winchester, One Shot, Praise Kink, Roleplay, S&M, Sexual Roleplay, Slave Dean Winchester, Smut, Smutty, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover
Summary: Prompt: "bdsm but instead of punishing you, I take a star off the good noodle board"From a post on a 'Facebook' group. One shot.New, stressed dads Dean and Castiel come up with a system in the bunker for their kids to be kept in line. Thanks 2 Jack's binging of 'Spongebob', they create their own 'Good Noodle' board for said reason.The couple are inspired to make their own 'Good Noodle' board. Dean gets a star for listening to his dominant and being a good boy- a Good Noodle. He can use the stars for rewards. But if he's a Bad Noodle, he gets punished and gets stars taken away.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Good Noodle

Jack was their son. Yes, Lucifer is the biological father. Yes, Kelly gave birth to him, but he's theirs'.

Clair was their daughter. Not because she is the biological daughter of Jimmy, Castiel's vessel, but because that's what their relationship was.

Sam was the cool uncle who would scold them in front of their dads, but let them do almost shit- all and tell stories about how their dad did them growing up. They all kept it hush- hush because they didn't want a star taken off the 'Good Noodle' board. 

What is the 'Good Noodle' board? Well, sit down and shut the fuck up, 'cause I'm going to tell you.

Jack is only a couple years old even though he looks as if he were in his early twenties. He has the same motor and speech skills of a twenty year-old, but definitely had the maturity of a child his age. So Cas, Clair, and Sam had to endure watching 'Spongebob' on the 'Nickelodeon' channel often (Dean liked the show as well). Which is where they came up with the board.

"Really?" 

"Yes, really, Young Lady" Dean hangs the dry erase board on a few nails in the wall Cas hammers in. "It is hard to remember to punish you when we're trying to punish demons".

"Or when Dad's punishing you in the bedroom" Clair mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" Dean asks sternly.

"I didn't say anything, Dad" Clair quickly defends.

"That's what I thought".

Jack holds in a laugh and Clair quickly flips him off behind the men's backs.

"Clairece Novak-Winchester, that's a star" Dean says.

Jack smiles devilishly at her.

⚫⚫⚫⚫

"But Cas, my name's already on the 'Good Noodle' board?"

Cas hangs up the poster on the inside of his and Dean's bedroom closet. "Come here and look at it, Boy".

Dean's face blushes hot at the name. He takes off his other sock and does as his dominant says. 

Cas points at it. "Read it. What does it say?"

Dean reads the board. 

  
"... I'm not following you, Angel". 

Cas frowns. "I made a board just for us. Well, for you. If you're a good noodle, you get a star. You can use the stars for... rewards. If you're a bad boy, you get a star taken away and you get punished".

"Oh" Dean's stomach flip- flops in excitement. He begins to undress himself completely. "Would you show me how this work, Daddy?"

Cas smirks. "Hmm" he chuckles. "You wanna start playing already?"

"Yes Sir".

Cas strips his trench coat. "You listen to me, Boy".

"Always, Daddy". Dean was so hard.

"Good boy. Good noodle".

Dean laughs. "I'm a good noodle, Daddy".

"Yeah?" Cas takes off his tie and sits on the bed. He spreads his legs. "Suck me like the good little noodle you are".

Dean rids himself of the rest of his clothes and kneels in front of Cas. He runs his hands up his thighs. The sub looks his dom in the eyes and undoes his belt. He pulls down his zipper with his teeth, eyes still locked with his.

Cas grabs his hard dick and sets it straight up on the side of Dean's face. "So pretty" he praises, looking at Dean with his cock covering the entire left side of his face. He slaps him a few times with it.

"Please, Daddy".

"Please what, Noodle?"

"I need your cock down my throat".

Cas gently puts himself down Dean's throat. 

Dean moans like it's the greatest thing he's ever tasted.  
"Yeah, you like that?"

"Mm" Dean moans.

"What if I did this?" Cas gently thrusts into his hole. 

Dean relaxes his mouth and throat. He closes his eyes and moves with Cas. 

"Fuck, you're always such a good cock sucker".

Dean licks the organ in his mouth.

"Ooo. Such a good noodle" Cas thrusts faster into him.

Dean looks up at him with love in his eyes. "Mmm. Mmmm. Mmmmmmm".

"Yeah? You like the taste of my cock so much, don't you?"

Dean licks the urethra. 

"Don't you?" Cas sternly asks and takes a fist full of Dean's hair hard.

"Mm hm! Mmm hm!" Dean's eyes roll back.

"Fuck, I'm close. Swallow every drop of Daddy's cum, and I'll give you a star, okay, Noodle?"

Dean bobs his head faster.

"Fuck, Dean!" Cas blows into Dean.

Dean, as told, swallows every drop and licks the dick clean.

"Good Noodle".

Dean licks his lips. "Thank you, Daddy".

"You're welcome. Your earned your star". Cas gets up and sticks one on the board.

Dean felt a sense of pride.

"I'll tell you what," Cas turns to him. "I'm going to fuck you to next week. If you don't cum until I tell you to, you will get another. Sound good?"

"Fuck yes, Master".

Cas smirks again. "Scooch up on the bed and show me your pretty hole".  
Dean crawls on the bed and props his head on a pillow. He arches his back and reaches behind. Dean spreads his cheeks.

Cas gets behind him. He sets his hands on his ankles and runs them slowly up to the bend of Dean's knee. He blows a puff of cold air on the exposed hole.

"Oh! Please, Daddy. Please eat me out".

"No" Cas sucks two fingers in his mouth and sticks them into Dean. "You gotta earn that, Noodle".

"But Daddy, I'v been a good noodle" Dean pushes back on the fingers. He whines when Cas removes them, which earns him a sharp spank.

"I will take away your star".

Dean throws him a dirty look.

"Alright, that's it". 

Dean's face falls. "What are you doing? Please don't, I'm sorry".

Cas continues to walk to the board. 

"Cas! Castiel, I'm sorry. I'm a good noodle! I'm a good noodle!"

"Do you want your star removed?"

"No sir" Dean puts his hands back on the bed. "I'm a good noodle" .

"Then listen. Especially if I tell you to show me your pretty hole".

Dean spreads his cheeks until it feels like his skin is going to rip. 

"Good Noodle". Cas lines up with Dean's hole and traces the ring. 

"Fuck me, Daddy... Please".

Cas sticks three fingers in and finger- fucks him. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes Sir. Fuck me like the Good Noodle I am - OH!"

Cas moans under his breath. "Such a slutty whore".

"I'm a big cock slut, Daddy".

Cas was completely hard. "Yeah? You like a long, fat cock fucking you senseless, don't you, Boy?"

Dean rocks with the fingers. "Yes Sir. Your dick is so good".

"Beg me for it".

"Please, Master. I need your throbbing dick in me. Please fuck my pussy raw".

"Good Noodle" Cas retracts his wet hand and substitutes it for his dick. He slams into Dean in one thrust.

"AAHH! FUCK ME, DADDY!"

Cas thrusts in and out of Dean hard. "Am I getting your sweet spot?"

"Lower" Dean manages to whine.

Cas adjusts his angle and hits Dean harder.

"YES! YES, RIGHT THERE!"

"Right there?"

"YES, MASTER! DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP!"

"Your such a dirty whore" Cas growls in his bottom's ear.

"Fuck me like a dirty whore!"

Cas moves as fast and as hard as he can.

Dean screams. A warm knot tangles in the bottom of his stomach. "I'M GONNA CUM! I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Cas's grip becomes tighter on Dean's body. "Don't you fucking dare, Boy. Not until I say you can, remember?"

"Yes Sir. I'm a good noodle".

"Yes you are. Now get ready for my load".

"Cum in my pussy! Make me pregnant!"

"FUCK, DEAN!" Cas blows into Dean and bruises his hips with his grip.

Dean pinches his balls tight.

When Cas can see straight again, he finally heard Dean's desperate moans and babbling. "Good Noodle".

Dean explodes into the sheets hard and loud. 

They stay in that position to catch their breath and to soften.

"Go get a rag to clean us up and put the sheets in the wash. You'll get another star".


End file.
